Making Connections
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: Kousei knew there was a slim to none chance of Kouichi considering they were related. He knew there was a chance they'd never get along. But, when Kousei sees Kouichi being attacked by an old enemy, will he finally gain his son's trust?
1. Death

I was shocked to hear the news. My first love. The one I lost touch with. The one I **divorced**...

We... me and her... had 2 sons together, twins. I feel for a younger girl at my work, a young woman known as Satomi...

I guess it went downhill from there. Tomoko had discovered and our marriage quickly became like John and Elizabeth Proctor's in The Crucible.

Soon, her sadness caused us to break apart. I tried our best to stay together. I honestly did.

I married Satomi when the son I kept was 8. It caused a strain on our friendship as well.

When my son was around 11, he came home and told me about how he met another male at the train station. He told me he found his brother...

For once, I felt a bit better, but I knew something was wrong... How did they find each other?

I never met this mystery boy until today at Tomoko's funeral. A rare heart disease caught her. I never knew of it. Not even her doctor knew.

Near the grave was a raven-haired young man. He looked around 16, the same age as my own son. His eyes were dark blue, like Kouji's. He also wore more black than I had ever seen.

I approached him after the funeral, "Kou...ichi?"

The male turned in response, "Yes?"

I was instantly shocked at the poisonous tone in his voice, but I expected this. Kouji told me of how much he hated me. "Woul...d you like to live with us?"

He turned to glare at me and I instantly felt like I was about to die, "Sure." I led him to the car, where he sat beside Kouji. The 2 began to talk and even shared a laugh or 2.

It felt good to have both my sons with me again... Even if the older one did hate me...


	2. Talking to Spirits

When we arrived home, Kouji dragged Kouichi to his room and locked the door.

"What the?"

"Kousei, he probably wants to help his brother cope with the death of their mother."

"I guess."

Upstairs, I heard crying and Kouji yelling something about a Duskm...?

I went up and eased dropped on them.

I stared when I saw Kouichi had several dark marks on his body. Did Tomoko hurt him? No! Tomoko would never harm a flower. Especially her son.

"Duskmon caused those to you, Kouichi?"

"Yes. He also killed mo..." Kouichi broke down in his arms.

"Duskmon?" I said it out loud and knew they heard as they turned to the door.

Kouji opened the door and I fell to the floor, "Ow."

"Dad, why were you spying on us?"

Kouichi turned away from Kousei and covered his arm.

I got up, "Just came to tell you welcome to the family, Kouichi." I quickly left and went to the attic. I began to search for something and dug out a box. I opened it and saw 3 brunette haired males, one blond haired woman and Tomoko and I. We were standing in front of a village together, with something sticking out. I looked in the box and grabbed an odd device my camera had turned into. I looked at it and clicked on the buttons, "Loewemon, please, contact me!"

A lion-like man appeared on the screen, "Yes, Minamoto Kousei? How were you able to contact me? Tomoko had the spirits of darkness, your spirits were of light."

"I'm just going down memory lane. Can you tell me about Tomoko?"

Loewemon sighed, "My memories of her are dead since her death, I'm afraid. There was a dark presence in them and she disappeared, for the most part."

"Okay, thanks anyway."

"But, let me tell you this, Kousei..." I turned back to the screen, "Kouichi is in trouble and could suffer death like Tomoko. Keep a good eye on him and make sure he sleeps in the same room as his brother. His brother is light, just like you. He can repel the evil surrounding his brother." After that, the screen went to static. I looked out. Was all this related to his past...

Of the digital world?


	3. Attack

The 1st day the 2 went to school together felt like it did on their first day of kindergarten...

I tried not to cry remembering.

After school, I came to pick them up and saw Kouichi against the wall.

He looked scared and I swore, a man in black armor was approaching him.

"Duskmon..." He tried to back away even more as the man raised a sword.

"Time to die, warrior of darkness!" The man slashed his sword and Kouichi collapsed to the ground, bleeding badly.

I rushed out and stared at the extent of the wounds. All of the injuries previously on his body had opened.

I grabbed my cellphone and called the hospital.

Around when school actually got out, the ambulance had come and Kouichi was being put into it.

Everyone stared. However, Kouji had a glare. He was faced another direction. I thought he didn't want to see, but I saw him grip something that looked like my old camera.

And, suddenly, the symbol of light appeared on it. I was shocked.


End file.
